Truth Or Dare
by Mini Stewart
Summary: When Edward and his family go out to hunt, he leaves Emmett and Alice to watch over Bella until the rest of them get back. While they are babysitting Bella, they decide to a play little game called truth or dare. What could go wrong? Or right? -ON HOLD-


**A/N: I don't own Twilight *Sigh*. But I do own this story. So I hope you like it. **

* * *

"You're gonna be fine, love. I'll only be gone for a couple of days." Edward smiled at me while I glared back. "Yeah but you know Emmett and his ways. Don't leave me here alone with him." I whined.

He sighed and looked at his phone. "Fine. Alice will watch over the both of you. She had a look in this conversation earlier so she hunted quickly." I smiled.

When I turned around Alice was there. I jumped in shock. "Gosh! Alice, you scared me."

She giggled. "Sorry.. Don't worry Edward I will take care of her and that boy we call Emmett. Nothing wil go wrong." Edward nodded then disappeared into mid-air. I looked at Alice who was smiling oddly.

"What?" I asked. She just nodded and grabbed my hand and dragged my inside the house. I saw Emmett on the couch playing with his XBox 360.

He looked up and pouted. "I thought _I _was the only one who was gonna babysit you, Bells."

"Yeah well that was before you almost made Bella fall down the stairs because you didn't pick up your wrapper from your new video game," Alice smirked. "So I'm gonna watch her also. And you, too. You know, I case you do something stupid that involves Bella."

I glared at her. "Why would I be involed?" She shrugged. "You can't hold a grudge."

I glared at her more and walked over to Emmett. I sat down next to him looking at what he was playing. "Is this Halo?" I asked looking at the graphics.

"The new one. Halo 4." He said never breaking eye contact with the T.V..

I smiled at him and looked over to Alice who was on her phone. "Alice." I whispered.

She quickly put her phone away and looked up smiling. Her smile got bigger and I continued to look at her. "Alice, what are you thinking about?" I asked her very slowly.

"I was just thinking about a game we should all play. It'll be fun." She sqealed with happiness.

Emmett paused his game and sighed. "I'm busy playing this game. I can't play another." Then he unpaused his game and continued to play.

Alice growled and walked over to the T.V. and turned it off. "Hey!" Emmett yelled. "I was so close to killing that son of a bitch." Alice just rolled her eyes and walked over to us to grab the remote.

"I wanna play a family game." She whined. "Well whatever family game were gonna play it's probably gonna suck."

"No, it's not now shut up." She groaned.

"So what are we gonna play, then? If it's not gonna suck and it's gonna be cool." I tried to mock her voice but failed miserably.

Emmett chuckled at me. "You got her voice so wrong." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I mumbled.

"Stop it!" Alice said. "This game is gonna be fun. We're gonna play truth or dare." She smirked.

Emmett cheered. "Alright! I always wanted to play that game but you have to have another person with you. And Rose never wants to play." Alice chuckled.

"Great." I said to myself.

I never really played truth or dare. It wasn't my kin of game when I was younger, because the dares would go to far then I expect. And the truths, I hate telling something that is supposed to be a secret. That game is my worst enemy.

"Let's play!" Emmett said. I looked at him. "You guys can play. I'll just watch."

Alice gave me that 'If you don't come over here I will kick your ass' look. I stared at her for a couple of minutes before slowly getting up. Emmett followed.

We all sat in the middle of the living in a triangle so we can all see each other. "So," Emmett said smirking. "Who wants to go first." Alice looked around.

"Alright, I'll go first then." She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Okay... Emmett, truth or dare." Alice said. Emmett looked scared for a second before smirking. "Dare."

"Okay Emmett, I dare you to go in Rose's room, and put on her red lace dress with the shoes that matches." She giggled.

Emmett eyes went big like a flying saucer. "She'll kill me." I chuckled at the thought of huge Emmett being afraid of a small women.

"Go on Emmett," I said. "Go put on the dress." I sqealed before laughing.

He glared at me before getting up and then stomping upstairs. I heard a door slam and I looked at Alice who was looking up with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to see what he looks like." Alice said before looking at me. I nodded in agreement. "Don't you think it's kind of weird for a man to wear a dress?" I asked.

She nodded. "Nope. Some men wear dresses. And trust me, Emmett is not a man. He's a big cry baby." She said. I smiled and looked down.

Minutes later I heard a door slowly open. Me and Alice looked up. "Come out Emmett!" Alice yelled.

I heard him groaned and then heard the tap of high heels coming down the stairs. Then I saw Emmett.

Alice and I bursted out laughing. Emmett was looked so funny in Rose's tight little dress. It rarely covered his bottom and was barely covering his chest. He looked like he was turning into the hulk.

I looked at his feet. Wow, he has huge feet. The shoes look like they were about the break any second. But mostly, thank god he was wearing his underwear or I will probaly faint.

He sighed in annoyment. "Alright laugh it out guys. I'm going next." He stood there for another couple of minutes before running downstairs.

Halfway up I heard a snap and he landed on his face. The shoes must have broke. Alice gasped and I laughed some more.

"I'm okay! I think." I heard him mutter. He got up slowly then walked slowly up more. "Of course you're okay Emmett! You're a vampire!" Alice yelled.

He slammed the door completly ignoring Alice. "Rude." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

When Emmett came down he looked at us with anger and embarrassment. "We will never speak of this again. Promise?" He said pointing at us.

"No promises." Alice said with a cheesy grin. Emmett glared at her and walked over and sat down where he sat before. "So I guess it's my turn." He looked at me and grinned. Then looked at Alice.

"Alice." He said. I sighed in relief. But Alice looked pissed off. "If you pick me then I will pick you."

"Nope. I was already picked, you haven't. It's kind of like revenge. You can pick Bella." Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I pick dare."

"Your a big girl huh?" She growled. "Yes, I am. And you can't make do anything I don't or won't hate."

"Oh yeah?" Emmett questioned. "Yeah." Alice said while nodded her head back and forth slowly. "I dare you... I dare you to rip up your favorite BB Fine Gurl shirt." **(Not a real shirt, I just made it up.)**

Alice gasped and suddenly had tears in her eyes. "No! No way! I am not gonna rip my Fine Gurl shirt. You can tell me to rip something else, but not that." She croaked.

"Too late, I've made up my mind. You have to rip it to shreds in front of us so we know you really did also."

"Too shreds? Oh dear god." Alice slowlly got up and muttered about never playing this stupid game again. "There's no god Alice, only me." Emmett said in a scary voice.

"Poor Alice." I whispered.

Emmett laughed. "She'll get over it sooner or later." I thought about that and nodded in agreement. "She'll fall in love with another shirt."

Suddenly, Alice was in front of us with the biggest frown on her fast. She looked like a lost puppy. "Let's get this over with."

She grabbed her T-shirt by the ends and spreaded them wide. She moaned while she ripped it in half. Then ripped it again, again and again and again. Finally, it was in little peices.

"My favorite shirt... Is gone." Alice said before pouting and straring at what's left of the shirt.

"Alice you can always get another one," She looked at me. "It was one of a kind." I looked at the shirt. "Oh."

"Just forget it... I'll buy another shirt later to fill the pain in." She sighed. She looked up. "It's your turn now."

I groaned. "Does it have to be?"

"Yes it has to be," Emmett said. "We've done our truth or dare's, now it's your turn." I pouted and looked at Alice. "I pick truth."

"Baby." I heard Emmett mutter. I glared at him. "I'm not a baby. I'm just not up to the dare." They just looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

"Fine," I sighed. "I pick dare."

They smiled and stayed quiet. "I have a good dare for you. No, it's a perfect dare." She gave me an evil grin. "What?" I said nervously.

"I dare you to," She stopped and ontinued to look at me. Maybe to freak me out more.

"I dare you to seduce Edward." I did not expect that.

* * *

**Long, right? Yeah I thought about Bella being dared to seduce Edward for a while and I finally did it. Review if you want to know more.**

**Happy late New Years to all of you! =)**


End file.
